Teatru
by taraxacum
Summary: Pagi ini indah dan cerah/"Si-siwon hyung .."/"Tahan sedikit Kyu"/"Le-lebih cepat hyung"/See? Pagi ini indah dan cerah, kan?


TEATRU

.

—_author:_

_taraxacum_

_._

—_disclaimer:_

_All casts __belong to themselves and The Almighty God_

_._

—_pair:_

_None? __Ya ya benar_

_Wonkyu__**? **__Bisa jadi bisa jadi_

_._

—_warning inside this fanfiction:_

_possibly typo(s), OOC, contain of lame joke, failed humor, ficlet (kinda),_

_._

_Enjoy reading~_

.

.

06.31 AM.

Masih tergolong terlalu pagi untuk mulai beraktivitas, apalagi di akhir minggu seperti hari ini.

Sinar mentari memberi efek keemasan pada bumi. Langit cerah, cukup bersih dari awan. Burung-burung gereja berkicau riang, saling bersahutan. Angin musim semi berhembus pelan menyebarkan sensasi sejuk. Tetes-tetes embun masih belum hilang, menyelimuti rumput maupun daun tanaman dikotil. _Rush hour _masih berpuluh-puluh menit ke depan (ya, kau tidak salah baca, _reader-deul_ yang budiman. _Rush hour_, meskipun ini akhir minggu, karena... helloh? Ini Seoul, _man_!). Pagi ini seharusnya indah, cerah, damai, tenteram, makmur, permai, gemah ripah loh jinawi. **Seharusnya**. Andai saja tak ada—

.

.

"Tu-tunggu _hyung..._"

.

.

"Akh!"

.

.

"Oh, _God..._"

.

.

"_Slo-slow down hyung..._"

.

.

"Si-siwon _hyung_, su‒_akh_!"

.

.

"_S-stop hyung..._"

.

.

"Ahh _hyung_... a-aku sudah tidak k-kuat..."

.

.

"_H-hyung_..."

.

.

—erangan-erangan sarat keambiguan itu.

Si pengerang(?)—Cho Kyuhyun—masih terus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan tertahan dari kedua belah bibir _plum_-nya. Sesekali suara _bass_—yang, jika kau mendengarkannya dengan seksama, terdengar sedikit panik—menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat macam "sabar Kyu...", "ukh, sebentar lagi selesai kok", atau "tahan sedikit Kyu...".

Terdengar ambigu? Jelas. Tapi untung saja apartemen mereka terletak sebelas lantai di atas tanah, bukan _flat _murah dengan lapisan dinding yang kurang padat—memungkinkan tetangga sebelah kamar mendengar bunyi gelas pecah senyaring teriakan remaja telat puber kejepit pintu. Dan, tentu saja, Kyuhyun mensyukuri fakta ini.

Coba bayangkan jika tidak begitu. Maka suara-suara erangannya—dan suara lelaki yang ia panggil Siwon _hyung_—tentu akan terdengar hingga ke luar kamar apartemen. Jika sudah begitu, kemungkinannya cuma ada tiga: 1) mengundang kesalahpahaman, 2) mengundang fujodanshi, atau yang lebih parah lagi 3) mengundang kesalahpahaman fujodanshi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar merinding memikirkan salah satu—atau bahkan semua kemungkinan itu terjadi. Karena menurut hasil survei, jumlah fujodanshi mengalami peningkatan yang cukup signifikan. Bisa saja bibi-bibi _housekeeper_ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi stadium akhir. Atau yang mengetik cerita ini. Atau mungkin yang membacanya. Atau bahkan mungkin kucing tetanggamu. Satpam depan kompleks pun patut dicurigai.

Kyuhyun masih cinta harga dirinya. Dan _image_-nya, tentu saja. Maka Kyuhyun bersumpah ia akan mempertahankan harga diri dan _image_-nya. Semuanya tidak akan berubah, meski negara api menyerang.

Pikiran _absurd_ Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata saat intensitas sakit kepala yang ia rasakan makin bertambah. Namun ia masih cukup awas untuk menyadari bahwa gerakan tangan Siwon melambat. Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya ke sebelah kiri. Melihat obyek yang ada di sana membuat kedua manik karamel Kyuhyun melebar.

"_H-hyung... _Siwon _hyung..._," panggilnya lirih.

"_Ne, _Kyunnie?" respon yang diberikan Siwon tak kalah lirihya dari panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Le-lebih cepat _hyung..._," bisik Kyuhyun, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Eh, apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" lagi, respon dari Siwon datang layaknya bisikan—untung saja bukan bisikan gaib.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengatakan, 'budeg ya?'. Tapi tidak, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tak mau membuat Siwon marah. Meskipun kelihatan selalu tenang, Siwon saat marah sangat menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan daripada tukang kredit tidak disetor lima kali angsuran. _Okay_, mungkin terdengar lebay dan tidak elit, tapi itu kenyataannya. Jadi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tadi dengan baik-baik.

"Ku-kurasa—akh! —kau ha-harus lebih cepat _h-hyung..._," jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha merangkai kalimat di tengah nafasnya yang tercekat.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

'ASTAGAH _HYUNG_ KAU BANYAK TANYA SEKALI SUDAH CEPAT LAKUKAN SAJA AGAR KITA BISA SELAMAT DEMI TUHAAAAANN!'. Jeritan pilu hati Kyuhyun yang ber-_capslock _tidak ia suarakan. Sebagai orang yang memegang teguh dasa dharma pramuka, tentu ia akan menjalankan sila _suci dalam perkataan_—dan perbuatan, kalau bisa. Urusan pikiran masalah lain. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam untuk meredakan kegalauan hatinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Karena—"

"_Cut! Cut! Ya _Choi Siwon!" teriakan jebret membahana terdengar di seantero dorm Suju, sukses memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul—pelaku peneriakan—berjalan menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan aura hitam yang menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang corong minyak tanah yang beralih fungsi sebagai _megaphone. _Maksa banget memang. Bagaimana ceritanya corong minyak tanah bisa mampir ke dorm Suju, biarkanlah jadi misteri kehidupan. Di belakang Heechul, member lain memandang mereka—Siwon dan Kyuhyun—dengan pandangan simpati.

"_Ya _Choi Siwon! Bukankanh sudah kubilang untuk memutar Kyuhyun dengan cepat?! Kenapa lamban sekali?!" sembur Heechul begitu sampai di depan Siwon.

"Tapi _hyung_, kasian Kyunnie. Dia pasti merasa pusing. Lagian, sebenarnya kita sedang main apa sih _hyung_?" tanya Siwon, dahinya mengernyit.

"Apa kau tidak baca skenarionya? Kita sedang main drama _Putri yang Diputar_."

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

.

Krikkrikkrikkrikkrikkrikkrikkrikkrikkrikkrikkrikkr ikkrik

.

.

.

06.43 AM

Masih tergolong terlalu pagi untuk mulai beraktivitas, apalagi di akhir minggu seperti hari ini.

Sinar mentari masih memberi efek keemasan pada bumi. Langit masih cerah, masih cukup bersih dari awan. Burung-burung gereja masih berkicau riang, masih saling bersahutan. Angin musim semi masih berhembus pelan menyebarkan sensasi sejuk. Tetes-tetes embun masih belum hilang, masih menyelimuti rumput maupun daun tanaman dikotil. _Rush hour _masih berpuluh-puluh menit ke depan. Dan _author _masih sibuk menambahkan kata _masih_ pada paragraf _copy-paste _ini.

.

.

.

Tapi—

.

.

.

—pagi yang _absurd _seperti ini seru juga kan?

.

—_fin (with no elegancy)_

_._

—_a/n_

Helloh epribadeh \^^/. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama saya anggurin ini akun? Kkkkk~ maaf atas ketidak-konsistenan makhluk satu ini #deepbow #dibuangkelaut. Bentar, oke saya tau saya banyak bacot tapi saya perlu ngejelasin ini. Gini lho, jadi kan mulai semester ini saya ngekos, trus trus dengan dodolnya laptop saya ketinggalan (ini aja dapet minjem, kkkk~ #pelajargakmodal #janganditiru), udah gitu dosen pada nafsu ngasih tugas. Kasian kan saya? Kasian kan? Ya udah, gitu.

Krik

Uhmm, ya udah lah. Saya mau nonton pilem dulu. Oke, cao~ #terbangnaiknaga


End file.
